GreatVision Asia
South Korea |presenters = Jeon Jeong-guk Jessica Hyun-ju Ho |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 27 | debut = see below | return = | withdraw = | disqualified = | map year = GAPF1 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | vote = Each country award one set of 12, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2 & 1 points to their 8 favourite songs. |null = | winner = Kiribati "No Apology " |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Asia & Pacific Festival 1, often referred to as GAPF 1, will be the first edition of the GreatVision Asia & Pacific Festival. It will be held in South Korea. KBS chose the Purple Arena in Daejeon to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Jeon Jeong-guk and Jessica Hyun-ju Ho was selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Karencitta from Kiribati with her the song "No Apology", she reached 102 Points. At the 2nd Place was South Korea represent by Girls' Generation-Oh!GG their song "Lil' Touch", they reached 100 Points and on 3rd Place was the Iran represent by Azusena with her song "In The Water", she reached 96 Points, while Guam, Hawaii and American Samoa completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea is one of the Four Asian Tigers. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. South Korea is a technologically advanced developed country driven by a highly educated and skilled workforce, having the world's eighth highest median household income, the highest in Asia. Globally, it ranks highly in personal safety, job security, ease of doing business and healthcare quality, with the world's third highest health adjusted life expectancy and fourth most efficient healthcare system. It is the world's largest spender on R&D per GDP, leading the OECD in graduates in science and engineering and ranking third in the Youth Wellbeing Index. Home of Samsung, LG and Hyundai-Kia, South Korea was named the world's most innovative country for 4 consecutive years since 2014 in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, ranking first in business R&D intensity, manufacturing value-added, patents filed per GDP, second in higher education efficiency and fourth in high-tech density and researcher concentration. In 2005, it became the world's first country to fully transition to high-speed Internet and today it has the world's fastest Internet speed and highest smartphone ownership, ranking first in ICT Development, e-Government and 4G LTE coverage. South Korea currently provides the world's second largest number of Christian missionaries, surpassed by the United States. Host City : For further information see Daejeon Daejeon is South Korea's fifth-largest metropolis. Daejeon had a population of over 1.5 million in 2010. Located in the central region of South Korea, Daejeon serves as a hub of transportation and is at the crossroads of major transport routes. The capital Seoul is about 50 minutes away by KTX high-speed train. Daejeon is one of South Korea's administration hubs with the Daejeon Government Complex (Other administrative hubs: Seoul, Gwacheon and Sejong). The Korean administration in the 1980s decided to relocate some of its functions from Seoul, the national capital, to other cities. Currently, 12 national government offices, including Korea Customs Service, Small and Medium Business Administration, Public Procurement Service, National Statistical Office, Military Manpower Administration, Korea Forest Service, Cultural Heritage Administration, and Korean Intellectual Property Office, as well as Patent Court of Korea, are located in Daejeon. Korail, Korea Water Resources Corporation, and Korea Minting and Security Printing Corporation are also headquartered in the city. Daejeon has 18 universities, including Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology, Chungnam National University, Hanbat National University, Hannam University, Woosong University and Korea University of Science and Technology. Daejeon has earned its name as "Asia's Silicon Valley" and "high technology city". The city hosted the Taejon Expo '93 and the International Mathematical Olympiads in 2000. Several important research institutes are based in the city. Daedeok Innopolis (Daedeok Research and Development Special Zone) is composed of 28 government-funded research institutions, as well as 79 private research institutes with as many as 20,000 researchers. In addition, Daejeon established the World Technopolis Association (WTA) in 1998 with the view of realizing regional development through international cooperation with world science cities. The WTA has grown to have 67 members from 32 countries, and it actively cooperates with many international organizations including UNESCO as its official consultative body. Venue : For further information see Purple Arena Daejeon World Cup Stadium, nicknamed "Purple Arena", is a football stadium in the South Korean city of Daejeon. It was used to host some matches at the 2002 FIFA World Cup. The stadium displayed a sophisticated structural dynamism, eliminating decorative decoration. Precast Concrete (PC) method considering construction and economical efficiency was used. Currently, it is the home stadium of Daejeon Citizen. After the World Cup, we plan to create a multi-purpose sports park, which has a comprehensive sports center and commercial and cultural facilities in the middle of the region. After the World Cup it became the stadium of Daejeon Citizen with a capacity of 40,535 seats. It replaced Daejeon Sports Complex. Participating countries Twenty-seven countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 18 September 2018. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in June. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Results Final Other countries : Further information: GreatVision Asia & Pacific Festival Countries that are active members of the Asia & Pacifi Broadcasting Union (APBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Asia & Pacific Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below.